The New Old Weasleys
by The Honorary Weasley
Summary: <html><head></head>There are only seven Weasley children, right? Maybe not...  Set in Harry's Second Year</html>
1. The Mysterious Departure

"Kids! We're leaving!" Called Molly. Ginny poked her head around the door.  
>"Why are you going?" She asked. Arthur bent down so he was at her level.<br>"Don't tell Ron, but we're going to get him his birthday present." He said. "It's his birthday tomorrow."  
>"I know." Said Ginny. "When will you be back?"<br>"Not `till late, OK?" He said.  
>"But there's nobody home to look after us." Said Ginny.<br>"Percy's home." Said Arthur.  
>"But he won't come out of his room. He's writing something, he says it's for the Minister." Said Ginny.<br>"Charlie is going to be here in five minutes and Bill's coming a bit later." Said Arthur, and Ginny's face lit up.  
>"I haven't seen Bill since Christmas!" She said happily. "And it's been even longer since I've seen Charlie, he's been in Romania."<br>"I know, Ginny, but just be good until they get here, OK?" Said Arthur.  
>"Right, we are leaving now!" Called Molly again, and Fred and George appeared in the doorway leading in from the living room.<br>"We're gonna play Quidditch." Said Fred.  
>"With Ron." Added George.<br>"He's out at the shed getting his broom." Said Fred.  
>"And we're gonna get Charlie and Bill to play when they get here." Said George.<br>"Can I play too?" Asked Ginny.  
>"No you can not, young lady, a game of Quidditch when Fred and George are playing is too rough for an eleven-year-old girl." Said Molly firmly.<br>"And if Charlie's playing, well, he's very good at Quidditch and he knows all the game tactics, so he wouldn't be thinking about keeping it safe." Said Arthur.  
>"But I like Quidditch!" Said Ginny.<br>"No." Said Molly firmly.  
>"Percy, coming to say goodbye? We won't be home until bedtime!" Called Arthur.<br>"Goodbye!" Was all the response he got from Percy, who was cooped up in his bedroom writing something for the Minister, like Ginny had said.  
>"That boy." Muttered Molly.<br>"Right, let's go." Said Arthur, and he opened the back door for his wife to walk out.  
>"Bye kids!" Called Molly, and then she stepped out into the garden, and Arthur followed. They walked out to the very end of the garden, and met Ron halfway there.<br>"You leaving now?" Asked Ron.  
>"Yes, we'll see you later, Ron." Said Molly, leaning down to kiss Ron on the forehead.<br>"Bye, Mum." Said Ron, running off towards the house with Bill's old broom in his hand.  
>"Ready?" Asked Arthur, turning to his wife once Ron was out of earshot.<br>"Ready." Replied Molly, and with that, they both Apperated. 


	2. The Three Girls

Molly and Arthur both landed at the same moment. They were standing on a quaint old street in the English countryside, not too far from where Molly's Aunt Muriel lived.  
>"Which way is it to Muriel's?" Asked Arthur.<br>"Down that road there." Replied Molly, pointing towards a narrow country lane. Mr and Mrs Weasley took off down the road together, and arrived at Muriel Prewett's house a few minutes later. Molly walked up to the front door, knocked, and stepped back a few paces to wait for someone to open the door.  
>"Who is it?" Came a voice from inside the door.<br>"Arthur and Molly Weasley." Called Mr Weasley.  
>"Morning, Aunt Muriel." Called Molly. Muriel opened the door, and gestured for her niece and nephew-in-law to come inside. Muriel's house was very old-fashioned, but cosy and home-ish all the same.<br>"Cup of tea?" Asked Muriel.  
>"Oh, yes please." Said Molly.<br>"Arthur?" Asked Muriel.  
>"Please." Replied Mr Weasley.<br>"Well, go into the living room, sit down, relax." Said Muriel, walking slowly (due to her old age) into the kitchen. "Girls! Your parents are here!" She called as she walked past the stairs.  
>"What?" Called down a voice from the upstairs landing.<br>"You say `pardon`, not `what." Snapped Muriel. "And I said your parents are here."  
>"Our parents are here?" Asked an excited voice, though not the same one as before.<br>"Yes, that's what I've said twice now." Said Muriel.  
>"Hello, girls!" Called Molly from the living room.<br>"Mum!" Exclaimed a third voice. There was the thundering noise of people rushing down stairs, and three red-haired, freckled girls who all looked at the same ran into the living room and threw themselves at Mrs. and Mr. Weasley.  
>"Merlin, you've grown!" Exclaimed Arthur.<br>"That's what you always say when you come to visit!" Said one of the girls.  
>"Abigail, your hair has gotten so long." Said Molly, tugging gently at a strand of ginger hair.<br>"I got mine cut." Said another of the girls.  
>"And it looks very nice, Louise." Said Arthur.<br>"Auntie Muriel bought us these dresses and our new shoes for our birthday." Said the third girl.  
>"Oh they're lovely." Said Molly, as the first girl twirled around to show off her outfit.<br>"And they didn't half cost a pretty penny." Said Muriel, who had just walked into the room, though she was smiling fondly at the three girls. She was carrying a tray with three cups of tea, three cups of Pumpkin Juice and a plate of buscuits piled onto it.  
>"Can't we have Butterbeer?" Asked the girl that Mr Weasley had called Louisa.<br>"You'll take what you get." Said Muriel in a warning voice, and Louisa looked at one of the other girls and rolled her eyes. Thankfully, Muriel didn't see. Molly did, though, and had to surpress a smile.  
>"Are we allowed to have some of the biscuits?" Asked the girl who had not yet been called by name.<br>"Yes, I suppose you are." Said Aunt Muriel. All three of the girls then reached for the plate and each picked up a chocolate biscuit.  
>"Thank you, Aunt Muriel." All three of the girls chorused together.<br>"You've got them taught well, Aunt." Said Molly.  
>"There'd be no chance of getting that sort of thanks from your brothers." Said Arthur. "Your other sister, maybe, but defenitely not your brothers."<br>"Tell us about our brothers and sister." Said the girl called Louise.  
>"What do you want to know?" Asked Arthur.<br>"Well, I remember about Ginny and Ron and you've told us enough about Fred and George that I could never forget. And I remember that Charlie breeds dragons in Russia." Said Louise.  
>"Romania." Corrected Arthur.<br>"But he's home at the minute." Said Molly. "So's Bill."  
>"What does Bill do again?" Asked Abigail.<br>"He works for Gringotts in Egypt. He's a code-breaker." Said Arthur.  
>"And he was head boy of Hogwarts." Said Molly.<br>"Ah, Hogwarts. Yes, on that note, I have an announcement to make." Said Muriel.  
>"What is it?" Asked Molly.<br>"Well, as you are aware, the triplets-" She bagan, but was cut off by Molly.  
>"They're not triplets, they were born along with Ron." Said Molly.<br>"Well, anyway, they've been home schooled for what would have been their first year at Hogwarts. The nice Wizard down the road that home schools his son has taught them." Said Muriel.  
>"Yes. And?" Said Arthur.<br>"Well, he sadly passed away a week ago. It was a shock for everyone, but an unusually large Blast Ended Skrewt did its damage and there was no helping him."Said Muriel sadly.  
>"Oh, that's terrible news." Said Molly.<br>"Yes, it is." Said Muriel. "But as I'm sure you're able to put two and two together, I probably don't need to tell you that the girls no longer have anyone to teach them."  
>"Well, how are they going to get an education?" Asked Arthur.<br>"Well, obviously, since you are their parents, you would have the last say, but I think the best option for the girls is Hogwarts." Said Muriel. There was a stunned silence for a few seconds, but it was broken by the third girl.  
>"We're going to Hogwarts?" She asked.<br>"With Ginny and our brothers?" Asked Abigail.  
>"I'm afraid I can't say, girls. It's your parents who have to decide." Said Muriel. Molly and Arthur turned to look at each other. "Would you like a minute or two alone to discuss it?" She asked.<br>"Yes please, Muriel." Said Arthur, and Muriel stood up.  
>"Girls, upstairs, now. Each of you, go to your bedrooms." Said Aunt Muriel, and the three girls rushed out of the room and ran upstairs. "I'll be in the kitchen." Said Muriel, before closing the living room door behind her. Molly turned to Arthur as soon as Muriel was out of the room.<br>"What do we do?" She asked.  
>"I've always said Hogwarts would be better for them." Said Arthur.<br>"But if they're sent to Hogwarts, we'll have to tell the kids about them." Said Molly. "Not to mention the fact that they'll have missed their first year."  
>"So? They could be sorted in second year. Exceptional circumstances, isn't it?" Asked Arthur.<br>"I'm not worried about the sorting. The first year is the critical year for making friends and setling in." Said Molly. "If we send them, we risk making them outcasts."  
>"Molly, don't be silly." Said Arthur. "Everyone can find a friend at Hogwarts."<br>"Well..." Said Molly, seeming to be fighting an internal battle.  
>"I think we should send them." Said Arthur. "I think it would be best for them, given our choices."<br>"I suppose you're right." Said Molly.  
>"Then lets bring them back in and tell them." Said Arthur.<br>"Yes." Agreed Molly. "Auntie Muriel?" She called.  
>"Yes, Molly?" Called back Muriel.<br>"You can come back in now, and so can the girls." Called Molly. It was clear that the girls had been straining their ears to hear, because they didn't even wait for Muriel to fetch them; as soon as Molly had spoken her scentence, the three children were running down the stairs and into the living room.  
>"Are we going to Hogwarts?" Asked the third girl excitedly, the girl who still had not been refered to by name.<br>"Maria, calm yourself until Auntie Muriel comes in." Said Arthur firmly, though a smile spread accross his face. Muriel then walked into the room, and sat down in the old armchair.  
>"So, are these little rascals being sent to school?" She asked.<br>"Well, we think it would be best for them." Said Arthur.  
>"So, yes, you are going to Hogwarts, girls." Said Molly, smiling fondly at her three daughters.<br>"Oh, thank you, Mum, thank you!" Exclaimed Abigail.  
>"This is the best day ever!" Exclaimed Louise, jumping up into her father's arms. Arthur swung the little girl around, then set her back on the ground. Maria stood up and flung herself at Molly, who hugged her tightly. Louise then went over and hugged her mother, too. Maria and Louise, then went to their father, and Abigail went to her mother.<br>"So you won't be seeing as much of your old Auntie Muriel from now on." Said Muriel.  
>"What?" Asked Maria, confused.<br>"I assume your parents will want to keep you in the school holidays." Said Muriel. "So you won't see me much after you go." All three of the girls looked like someone had just slapped them in the face.  
>"But can't you keep us for some of the holidays, even if it's not all of them?" Asked Abigail.<br>"Don't you want to spend time with you brothers and other sister?" Asked Muriel. "You're always asking about them."  
>"I know." Said Maria. "But they've always been like a story, not people we'll ever actually meet, let alone live with."<br>"But they're not; they're your REAL brothers and sister, and you now have the chance to get to know them." Said Muriel. The girls now had nothing to say.  
>"Do you still want to go to Hogwarts?" Asked Molly.<br>"I do." Said Maria.  
>"I do too." Said Louise.<br>"Me as well." Said Abigail. "But we'll miss you, Auntie Muriel."  
>"And I'll miss you too, poppet, but Hogwarts is a great place, you'll have so many new friends. Not to mention a sister and, how many of them are still at school? Four? And four brothers."<br>"You'll love Hogwarts, girls, we promise." Said Arthur. There was then a long silence, only for it to be broken by Louise.  
>"I'm hungry." She said.<br>"You're always hungry, Lou." Said Abigail.  
>"I'm hungry as well." Said Maria.<br>"Well, I suppose I'm hungry too. If you all are." Said Abigail.  
>"I've got chicken and vegetables?" Said Aunt Muriel. "How does that sound?"<br>"Better than what we had last night." Said Maria.  
>"Yes, Auntie Muriel went out, so old Mrs Hodge from down the road looked after us for a few hours. She's a Muggle, and she made us Indian food." Said Louise.<br>"That was a very nice thing for her to do, wether you liked her cooking or not." Said Muriel, pointing her finger at the girls. "I'll go and cook our food. I assume you're staying for dinner, Molly? Arthur?"  
>"We'd love to, Muriel, thank you." Said Arthur. Muriel left the room, and that left the girls alone with their parents.<br>"Tell us about Hogwarts." Said Maria.  
>"Yeah, we've never really heard much about it." Said Luoise. "You know, since we've never gone."<br>"Well, Hogwarts is a school in Scottland for young wizards and witches." Began Arthur. "It's very big, but it's invisible to Muggles."  
>"How?" Asked Maria.<br>"Magic, stupid." Said Abigail.  
>"Now, girls, be nice, please." Said Molly.<br>"And anyway, at Hogwarts you get sorted into one of four houses. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin or Gryffindor." Said Arthur.  
>"Ravenclaws are quick-witted, and believe that `man's greatest treasure is wit beyond measure`." Said Molly.<br>"Hufflepuffs are true and loyal." Said Arthur.  
>"Slytherins are determined and resourceful." Said Molly. "Though there's also the rumour that every wizard who ever went bad was a Slythertin."<br>"Yes, and then there's Gryffindor, where dewll the brave at heart." Said Arthur. "Gryffindors are chivilrous, brave and daring."  
>"I wanna be a Gryffindor." Said Abigail in an awed voice.<br>"You'd make a better Ravenclaw, Abi." Said Louise.  
>"Now, don't get ahead of yourselves." Said Molly. "It'll be time enough for the sorting when you get there."<br>"And there's so many classes at Hogwarts, it's very interesting." Said Arthur.  
>"My favourite was always Charms." Said Molly. "Or Transfiguration." Then, Muriel called from the kitchen.<br>"Our dinner is ready!" She said.  
>"Coming now, Muriel!" Called Arthur. The girls ran off to the kitchen, and Molly and Arthur followed close behind. They all sat down around Muriel's kitchen table, and tucked into their food.<br>"This is delicious, Aunt Muriel." Said Molly, as the silence in the kitchen was making her tense.  
>"Yes, it's very nice indeed." Agreed Arthur.<br>"At Hogwarts, will the other kids like us?" Asked Maria.  
>"I'm sure you'll find some friends." Said Molly.<br>"And in the unlikely circumstance that you don't, you've always got Ginny, who I expect will be very excited." Said Arthur.  
>"But she's in Gryffindor, right?" Asked Louise.<br>"So what if we get put in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff or Slytherin?" Asked Abigail.  
>"Children, can't we talk about something else besides Hogwarts?" Asked Muriel.<br>"OK." Said Louise quietly, eating a forkfull of chicken.  
>"I think you three, if your parents agree, should go and stay with the rest of your family until you go to school." Said Muriel. "Leaving in a couple of days time."<br>"I think that would be a good idea, as long as you three agree." Said Arthur, nodding at the girls, who were all sitting together on one side of the table.  
>"I suppose that would be best, thinking of long term." Said Abigail.<br>"Abigail, you always have to think of the `bigger picture`!" Exclaimed Maria.  
>"Abi's right, Maria." Said Louise. After a second, Maria spoke again.<br>"Guess so." She said. "Sorry Abi."  
>"It's OK." Said Abigail. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. When they were all finished, Arthur spoke.<br>"It's getting dark." He said. "We should be making tracks, Molly."  
>"Yes, I suppose we should." Said Mrs Weasley. "We'll see you soon then, girls."<br>"OK." Said Abigail.  
>"Bye, Mum." Said Maria.<br>"See you soon." Said Louise.  
>"I'll bring the girls to the Burrow in three days." Said Muriel to Mr and Mrs Weasley.<br>"You're sure you don't want us to collect them instead?" Asked Mrs Weasley.  
>"No." Said Muriel. "I'll leave them off at your house."<br>"Alright." Said Arthur. "Thank you for the food, Muriel, it was lovely."  
>"You're welcome." Said Muriel, with an air of sadness.<br>"We'll see you in three days, girls." Said Molly. "Goodbye, Aunt Muriel."  
>"Goodbye." Replied Muriel, putting her hand on Louise's shoulder. With that, Molly and Artur Disapperated. Back at the Burrow, they found Ginny, Ron, Fred and George in bed. Percy was locked in his room, just as they had left him. Bill was sitting in the living room, and there was a note pinned to the doorframe of the kitchen door; `Had to leave quickly, Hungarian Horntail took a nasty turn back in Romania, they needed my help urgently - Charlie` "That you home?" Asked Bill.<br>"Yes, Bill." Said Mrs Weasley.  
>"You all right?" Asked Bill.<br>"Just tired." Said Molly wearily.  
>"I think we'll go to bed." Said Arthur, putting his arm around Molly.<br>"OK." Said Bill. "Good night" Molly and Arthur went upstairs then, and Bill went back to the living room to continue reading his book.

BACK AT AUNTIE MURIEL'S HOUSE**********

When Molly and Arthur were gone, Muriel closed the door and looked at the three red-head girls standing in front of her. The three red-head girls she had raised from babies. The three red-head girls that she was slowly but surely losing. Muriel felt a tear come to her eye, and headed into the kitchen so the girls would not see.  
>"Aunt Muriel?" Asked Abigail.<br>"Yes, dear?" Replied Muriel without turning to face her.  
>"Will you miss us when we go to Mum and Dad's? And then to Hogwarts?" She asked. Muriel now turned around.<br>"Of course I'll miss you!" She said. "And you, Maria, and you too, Louise. I'll miss all three of you!"  
>"We'll miss you too." Said Maria. Muriel looked out the window. All she could think of were those wretched twins of Molly's, Fred and George. Would the girls be okay with them? And school bullies, and what if the other students don't like the girls? Muriel was never a religious woman - few wizards are - but in that moment, she prayed to whatever god was out there to keep these three precious girls safe, whatever happened to them whilst she wasn't there to protect them. <p>


	3. The Kids Are Told

OK, just a little foreword: I know Muriel in this story is very OOC from the Muriel we saw in Deathly Hallows.

"Kids! Come down here!" Yelled Molly Weasley. She was standing in the kitchen of The Burrow, and she had a very important thing to tell her seven children, who, for once, were all at home.  
>"I'm busy!" Yelled Percy. he was working on some paper the Minister wanted him to write.<br>"Percy, listen to your mother. Come down at once!" Yelled Arthur Weasley, who now walked in from the tiny living room and sat down at the end of the kitchen table. Arthur then turned to his wife.  
>"You're sure you want them to know?" He asked her in a hushed voice.<br>"They have to. It would be worse for them, especially Ron and Ginny and the twins, if they headed off to Hogwarts and found out there." Said Molly. Just then, Ginny poked her head around the kitchen door.  
>"Mum, what's going on?" She asked.<br>"Just sit down, Ginny, please." Said Arthur. Ginny did as she was told, and the Weasley twins came thundering down the stairs with another of their siblings, presumably Ron, judging by the `bloody hell, Fred!` that could be heard from the kitchen.  
>"Charlie, Bill, come down here now!" Yelled Molly.<br>"And Percy, we don't care if that paper is about the fate of the Wizarding world, GET DOWN HERE." Added Arthur. The twins ran into the kitchen at that moment, Ron running close behind.  
>"Sit down, boys." Said Molly. The sound of footsteps on the stairs was now loud and clear, so at least two of the remaining Weasleys were coming. A few moments later, Percy and Charlie entered the kitchen. The sat down at the table without being told.<br>"Where's Bill?" Asked Ginny.  
>"He's not upstairs." Said Percy. Just then, there was a loud crack and Bill appeared in the kitchen.<br>"Sorry. I was up at the Lovegoods' house. I'm very interested in those plums Xenophilius grows, never seen anything like them before." Said Bill.  
>"Bill, just sit down." Said Arthur. Bill took the seat next to Charlie.<br>"Well, your father and I have something to tell you. Something we really should have told you years ago, but we never did." Began Molly.  
>"Well?" Butted in Percy.<br>"Well, here we go, I suppose." Said Molly.  
>"As you all know, Fred and George are the only twins in this family. All our other children have been single children. You know, not a twin or triplet." Said Arthur.<br>"Kinda figured." Said Bill.  
>"Well, Fred and George are NOT the only set of multiples in this family." Said Molly.<br>"What, so two of us are twins? Other than Fred and George?" Asked Charlie.  
>"Sort of." Said Molly.<br>"Ron, you're one of four children to be born together." Said Arthur.  
>"You have three sisters, Maria, Abigail and Louise." Said Molly. Ron just stared at them in scock.<br>"I, I have three sisters?" Asked Ron.  
>"Yes." Said Arthur simply.<br>"Wait, wait, wait. Where are these sisters of ours?" Asked George.  
>"Yeah, why have we never heard of them or met them?" Asked Fred.<br>"Because if you'd when you were younger, you would have only pestered us to let you meet them." Said Molly.  
>"Yeah, fine, but why don't they live here?" Asked Charlie.<br>"Well, when they were born, your Aunt Muriel offered to raise them. We were going through a very hard time, for reasons which you lot don't need to know, and we already had five children. We weren't sure we could cope, so Muriel offered to take the new babies for a few years. But when she heard one of them, Ron, was a boy, she said she would only take the girls." Said Arthur. Like this was some sort of trigger phrase, Molly burst into tears.  
>"We've only seen them thirteen times since they were born." Sobbed Molly. "We go to see them every year on the day before their birthday."<br>"If you've seen them thirteen times, once every year, that makes them thirteen years old." Said Ginny, speaking for the first time.  
>"Duh." Said Ron "No, you don't get it. Why don't they go to Hogwarts?" Asked Ginny.<br>"Muriel insisted they be home schooled." Said Arthur. "But now she's decided she wants them sent to Hogwarts."  
>"They'll be in my year, then?" Asked Ron.<br>"Yes." Said Arthur.  
>"Will they be Gryffindors, like Ron and Fred and George?" Asked Ginny.<br>"Oi, Bill and me were Gryffindors in our time." Said Charlie.  
>"And I'm STILL a Gryffindor!" Said Percy.<br>"Alright!" Said Arthur. Molly had now stopped crying so much, and was mopping at her face with a handkerchief.  
>"They might b-be or they might n-not b-be." Sniffed Molly.<br>"And even if they're not Gryffindors, they're still very much members of this family." Said Arthur.  
>"And, boys, you're to treat them like you treat Ginny." Said Molly.<br>"They're younger than you." Said Arthur, speaking mostly to Fred and George. "Well, except you, Ron, they're the same age as you."  
>"ah well, Ginny's still the youngest." Said George.<br>"Yeah, ickle Ginny." Agreed Fred.  
>"I don't care if I'm still the youngest, I'm not the only girl anymore!" Said Ginny happily.<br>"Oh God." Said Charlie.  
>"More girls?" Said Bill sarcastically.<br>"Hey!" Exclaimed Ginny, which earned hearty laughter from all the boys.  
>"Right, Hogwarts in three days. You five," He gestured at Ron, Ginny, Percy and the twins. "Are to have your trunks packed by lunchtime tomorrow, and clear out your schoolbags."<br>"Why do we have to empty our schoolbags?" Asked Ron.  
>"Because we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow after we have our lunch." Said Arthur. "Now, all of you, upstairs."<br>"I can get back to my paper for the Minister, then" Said Percy, rushing back upstairs.  
>"Bloody git." Muttered George under his breath, though not so quiet that his father didn't hear.<br>"I heard that, George." Said Arthur.  
>"Sorry, Dad." Mumbled George, as he and Fred took off upstairs.<br>"NOT!" They both yelled from about halfway up the stairs. As their laughter faded away, Ron got up from the table, said goodnight to his parents, brothers and sister, and went to bed.  
>"I'm heading back to the Lovegoods', Xenophilius said I could have some of those plums." Said Bill, standing up from the table. There was a loud crack, and Bill was gone.<br>"My old mate from school sent me an owl the other day, asked me to go stay with him until I have to go back to Romania." Said Charlie.  
>"So we won't see you again until you get another holiday from work?" Asked Molly, who had nearly stopped sobbing.<br>"No, Ron and Ginny and the twins and Percy head to Hogwarts on Saturday, right? So I'll come back early Saturday morning to see them off, and then I'll come back just before I head off to Romania." Said Charlie.  
>"Oh, alright." Said Molly.<br>"Right, see you in a few days, then." Said Charlie. He turned to Ginny, who was the only other person left in the kitchen. "Bye, Ginny. I'll see you before you go to school, OK?"  
>"OK. Bye, Charlie." Said Ginny. There was another crack, and with that, Charlie was gone. There was now just Ginny and ehr parents left in the small kitchen of The Burrow.<br>"Ginny, you are happy, aren't you?" Asked Molly. "About your sisters?"  
>"Of course I am. I just wish you'd told us sooner." She said. Ginny jumped off her seat at the table and walked over to her mum and hugged her.<br>"Night night, Ginny dear." Said Molly, as Ginny released her and moved over to her father and hugged him too.  
>"Goodnight, Ginny." Said Arthur. "Now, off to bed, there's a good girl." Ginny skipped off to bed, and that left Molly and Arthur alone.<br>"They took that well." Said Molly.  
>"Better than I expected." Agreed Arthur.<br>"Well, I knew Ginny would be fine, she's just that kind of person. And Charlie and Bill are old enough now, I knew they'd understand." Said Molly, leaning against the kitchen worktop.  
>"Yes, they're adults now, I suppose" Said Arthur.<br>"And the twins, well, I didn't really know. I thought they'd make a joke of it, really." Said Molly, smiling with relief.  
>"So did I, I have to admit." Said Arthur, smiling as well.<br>"Ron, though, he's always had so many other siblings to compete with, I didn't know how he'd take it." Said Molly.  
>"But he took it fine, by the looks of things." Said Arthur.<br>"And Percy, well, I suppose he doesn't really care, does he?" Said Molly sadly. "He just wants to stay locked up in his room and write reports and what not for the Minister."  
>"look, never mind about that right now." Said Arthur, taking his wife's hands in his own. "They're all reasonably happy about it, and now we don't have to keep the secret."<br>"You're right." Said Molly, sighing to herself.  
>"I think an early night is in order." Said Arthur.<br>"Yes, I'm exhausted." Agreed Molly.  
>"Come on, then, let's get to bed." Said Arthur, and they walked out of the kitchen hand in hand up to their bedroom. <p>


End file.
